The Never-Ending List of Lies
by KylieKat
Summary: Hermione Granger has been lying for a long time. So many lies that the only way to remember them all would be to write them down. Draco Malfoy has been searching for his betrothed since she fled. He finds he by chance of pure luck, but she's not who he expected her to be.
1. Running

**This is something that just popped into my head and I wanted some feedback as to weather or not to continue the story. I do not own anything but the plot line. I know this is short but I'm thinking of it as a prologue. Please Review.**

* * *

For seven years I have been lying to everyone. If someone would ask how many lies I have told it would probably be never-ending. Way to long to be put into a list. That's what I'm thinking about right now.

After the war I just wanted it to end. All of it. The lying. The accent. The glamour. I wanted to be me again. I just didn't know how. So, right now as I'm riding the train to Hogwarts, I am thinking about why I have lied for a substantial part of my life.

Thinking back to the first lie I can remember, I realize that I lied because I was running. I have been running forever. Running with my mother. Running from family traditions. Running from the uptight rules of perfection. Running from dark wizards. And guess what, I'm tired from running.

But, running keeps my from facing my past. And I will keep running to stay away from it.

My train of thought is interrupted when the compartment door slides open. _Him_. The boy who I've always been running from. The one who grew up taunting me. The one who I used to be friends with. The one who I'm supposed to marry. _Draco Malfoy_.

"Granger, what are you doing in here?"

I hold up the tiny golden pin I received about three weeks ago. My head girl badge.

"Really, I have to be stuck with you all year?" He asks in a deadpan voice.

"Why Malfoy, if I didn't know any better than I would think you are unhappy about sharing a dorm room with a teenage girl. I always thought the idea would appeal to you." I retort while staring out the window.

"Oh, but you are not the girl I would like to dorm with. I would like to by living with an exotic beauty or a french heiress." _Oh, Draco Malfoy, if only you knew._

"Well, while we're on the topic of french heiress'. I heard from a little birdie that you are betrothed. No, more whoring around for you then?"

"Ah, my betrothed has been missing since I was ten. Both her and her mother ran away from home. If she is found then, I will of course be marrying her."

"Let's hope she never stops running then."


	2. The Head's Tower

**Hi everyone, I'm back. I finally got around to updating this story, yay! I hope you all like it. I know where I'm taking this story and I have a layout now, so this should get updated more often. Also, I saw Endgame on Saturday. I'm not going to spoil anything, just wanted you to know that I cried for the last 15 minutes. And thanks for all of the favorites and follows on INEBMTAM. I'm also starting another story that I hope to have written soon and I'm going to look for ideas for a one-shot because those are easier to write. Love you guys. Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise at all, I wish I did. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the story and any OCs or OOC personalities.

* * *

Once at Hogwarts, I sit at the Gryffindor table and zone out as the first years are sorted. After the surplus of first years are sorted, McGonagall gracefully walks to the podium. "This year, we will be welcoming three new professors for Transfiguration, D.A.D.A., as well as a new magical theory class entitled Metaphysics."

"First, I would like to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Bill Weasley," Bill stood up and the Gryffindor table cheered for the eldest Weasley. "Second, this year we will be welcoming Professor Fleur Weasley as the new Metaphysics teacher." Fleur stood and was greeted with warm applause from the students.

"Lastly, I have hired a new Transfiguration teacher for the lower years. I will be teaching only N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration. So, please give a warm welcome to Léo LeClair." I pale as I hear the name, he shouldn't be here. I look up at Fleur and I can see in her eyes that she is looking towards me as well.

"Our head students this year are returning eighth-year students, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger. Prefects, your first meeting will be tomorrow evening at 8:00 in the Prefects Lounge to go over new expectations."

McGonagall stared down the entire room and glared at all of the upper years. "I expect every student in this building to pay attention right now...Thank you. As per the usual, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for those who do not wish to be eaten by Acromantula or run over by a Muggle car. If any student is found out of bed after curfew, house points will be deducted and there will be a week's worth of detention. That is all, enjoy the feast."

* * *

After dinner, McGonagall walked Draco and me to the Heads Tower. It is slightly removed from the main castle, being newly reconstructed and refurbished. The furnishing was a mixture of all of the House colours and was constructed as if a combination of the Ravenclaw Tower and Gryffindor. It was large and airy, almost cavernous thanks to the tall, vaulted ceilings. Which was charmed to look like the nights' sky, almost a planetarium feel. The space was wide and circular with many tall, paned windows draped with blue and bronze silk curtains. The view of the grounds was unparalleled: the Black Lake sparkled distantly in the sunlight, and the Herbology gardens, Quidditch pitch, and the Forbidden Forest were dwarfed only by the outlying Scottish mountains.

The room was positively covered in bookcases, which stretched up every inch of the walls and also interspersed themselves throughout the room. In between the bookcases, there were little, light-filled alcoves, the largest of which was filled with round, booth-style mahogany tables and plush blue cushions. Another was filled with silver and gold cushions and window covered by Gryffindor Scarlet curtains embroidered with gold designs. The last alcove seemed to be an entrance to a balcony.

To the left of the entrance, there was a small kitchen, with white shaker cabinets that had gold finishings. The cabinets were complete with granite countertops silver and gold flecks spread throughout the cream of the black and brown veined granite. The kitchen was complete with a muggle range, a fridge built into the cabinets, as well as a built-in oven to the right of the fridge. In the middle of the kitchen stood an island with countertops hanging over the edge facing the middle of the room, with a farmhouse sink facing towards the rest of the kitchen. Under the hanging edge of the island were round white bar stools with a small back.

In the middle of the room stood a large blue sofa with leather, bronze-coloured armchairs on either side. In the middle of the seating arrangement, a rectangular coffee table was placed on top of plush midnight blue carpeting, all facing a large stone fireplace. Before I could make any more observations on my new living quarters, McGonagall cleared her throat to speak.

"I hope you'll find the Tower to your liking. Your bedrooms and bath are located upstairs. I expect that the two of you will behave yourselves. Both of you also have to decide on either a password or a riddle. The Prefect schedule should be completed by tomorrow and your timetables will be on the counter in the morning. Good night." She swiftly leaves the tower and I find myself standing alone with Malfoy.

"This looks like a bookworm's paradise, Granger. Where are you going to start?" Oh, Malfoy is right. This is my paradise, filled with books and a kitchen perfect for baking. Ugh, I think I'm in love.

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing? But, to answer your other question, the first thing I'm going to do is find the staircase. I heard that there's a dark purple, divination book that has to be pulled in order to gain access to the upstairs."

"We'll find it, eventually. Does this room seem a little bit too Ravenclaw for you?" He's right, the downstairs is completely covered in bronze and blue. I guess that's fine though, if it had been both Slytherin and Gryffindor, then it would look Christmas threw up in here.

"I don't know about you Malfoy, but I happen to find blue to be a calming colour. And, if it had been our House colours, I would think it's Christmas year-round. So would you rather Ravenclaw blue or Christmas barf?"

He contemplates my answer. "Well when you say it like that, let's go with Ravenclaw blue. Anyway, we should probably get upstairs."

* * *

After finding the book and making our way up the spiral staircase, Malfoy and I open the first of the three doors in the hallway. When I open it I found a very large bathroom equipped with everything I would need. I smile. The entire room is covered in white marble, with light grey veins. There is a double vanity, a shower large enough to fit two people, and a bathtub that is about a third of the size of the Prefect's bath. It still includes bubble bath water taps. The bath is also above the floor, unlike the Prefects bath. There also appears to be a separate room for the toilet. Thank Merlin, I really didn't want to have Malfoy brushing his teeth while I'm peeing in plain view.

The second door has my name on it in gold cursive. I hear Malfoy continue onto the final door, which he promptly slams shut behind him. Nevermind that though, I open my door to see the most beautiful bedroom ever. I shut the door behind me and take in the sight of the room. I've always, always loved Ravenclaw tower. There is something so simple and beautiful about the grey stone and red accents of the large, homey Common Room that I've been surrounded by since I was eleven, but the Head Girl dormitory is now definitely her favourite room in the castle. It is a larger room than I expected. The white stone of the tower carried into my room. There was a large, circular, scarlet rug, and the curtains were a mixture of dark red and a beautiful shade of gold. There's an entire wall covered with books that I can not wait to look through, as well as the entire Common Room library. The bed is larger than my normal four-poster in the dorm I previously shared with the other girls, but the familiarity in the red-and-gold hangings and the gold embroidered scarlet comforter.

The elves seem to have unpacked my belongings and placed them in their correct spots. I strip my clothes and grab a pair of grey sweatpants and a dark purple tank top. After brushing my teeth I head lay down on my bed and drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **So please review. Thanks. Love ya'll. I'm super tired. Bye.**


End file.
